Murder on the Dance Floor
Murder on the Dance Floor is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifteenth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred forty-sixth case overall. It takes place in The Greens district of Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player went to the Blue Flamingo nightclub to investigate Tony Marconi, only to find club DJ Kalua Kaboom dead there. Mid-investigation, Cathy discovered that Kalua had been at Magical Mystery Records shortly before her death. Later, Gabriel got high on the designer drug Scrappy Snacks. The team was then able to find partygoer Robyn Ash guilty of the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Robyn explained that when she had hired her to play at her 21st birthday party, Kalua had used strobe lighting while she was DJing despite promises not to do so and had thus induced a fatal seizure from Robyn's little sister, Piper. With the death ruled as an accident, Robyn decided to exact revenge by killing Kalua, sneaking into the nightclub during Kalua's rehearsals and shocked her with a high-voltage stun gun. Judge Powell sentenced Robyn to 7 years in prison. Post-trial, Jones and the player went back to the nightclub to investigate Marconi and found a restricted access card inside a bag of one of Marconi's employees in Hawk Eye Security. Per Cathy, the card proved that Hawk Eye Security was guarding the satellite crash site. Upon interrogation, Marconi told the team that DreamLife had hired his company, reminding Jones that the satellite belonged to DreamLife. Furthermore, Marconi said that DreamLife was secretive about the entire affair. The cops then talked to DreamLife founder Rozetta Pierre, who said that she had hired Hawk Eye Security knowing that they were the best despite Marconi's background and that the satellite was part of a failed communications project. Meanwhile, Amir and the player searched for Rupert, who had failed to show up at his meeting with Amir. They then discovered that Rupert was preoccupied with playing DreamLife's virtual reality game. After they met up with him in the lab, Rupert promised not to let the game carry him away. After all the events, Chief Parker advised the team to stay alert on DreamLife's activities. Summary Victim *'Kalua Kaboom' (found dead in a nightclub) Murder Weapon *'Electroshock Gun' Killer *'Robyn Ash' Suspects C246P1.png|Tony Marconi C246P2.png|Robyn Ash C246P3.png|Tallulah Shropshire C246P4.png|Ziggy Sparks C246P5.png|Teddy Brooks Quasi-suspect(s) C244Q1.png|Amir Devani C246Q2.png|Rupert Winchester C246Q3.png|Rozetta Pierre Killer's Profile *The killer eats waffle pops. *The killer uses a Kameroid 260. *The killer takes Scrappy Snacks. *The killer wears a wooden bowtie. *The killer wears nail polish. Crime Scenes C246CS1A.jpg|Blue Flamingo C246CS1B.jpg|Dancefloor C246CS2A.jpg|Farmer's Market C246CS2B.jpg|Floating Shop C246CS3A.jpg|Record Store C246CS3B.jpg|Display Stand Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Blue Flamingo. (Clues: Locked Satchel, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Tony Marconi; Victim identified: Kalua Kaboom) *Interrogate Marconi about the victim. (Prerequisite: Blue Flamingo investigated) *Examine Locked Satchel. (Result: Victim's Satchel) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Cap; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Farmer's Market) *Investigate Farmer's Market. (Prerequisite: Cap found; Clues: Torn Photo, VIP Invite, Cheesemaker Logo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of the Victim) *Analyze Photo of the Victim. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a Kameroid 260) *Examine VIP Invite. (New Suspect: Robyn Ash) *Ask Robyn what she knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Robyn Ash decoded) *Examine Cheesemaker Logo. (New Suspect: Tallulah Shropshire) *Ask Tallulah Shropshire why the victim's face is on her cheese. (Prerequisite: Tallulah Shropshire identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats waffle pops) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Record Store. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Frame, Faded Notebook, Box of Trinkets) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Employee of the Month; New Suspect: Ziggy Sparks) *Ask Ziggy if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Employee of the Month restored; Profile updated: Ziggy uses a Kameroid 260) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Sheet Music; New Suspect: Teddy Brooks) *Question Teddy Brooks about his disdain for the victim's music. (Prerequisite: Sheet Music unraveled; Profile updated: Teddy eats waffle pops) *Examine Box of Trinkets. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Scrappy Snacks; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dancefloor) *Investigate Dancefloor. (Prerequisite: Victim's Necklace analyzed; Clues: Stained T-Shirt, Locked Laptop) *Examine Stained T-Shirt. (Result: Pink Particles) *Examine Pink Particles. (Result: Pink Hair Dye) *Confront Robyn about her angry message. (Prerequisite: Pink Hair Dye identified under microscope; Profile updated: Robyn uses a Kameroid 260 and takes Scrappy Snacks) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (12:00:00) *Ask Marconi if he knew that the victim was looking for a new job. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Tony eats waffle pops and uses a Kameroid 260) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Display Stand. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Record, Locked Box) *Examine Broken Record. (Result: Vinyl Record) *Question Teddy about making a record with the victim. (Prerequisite: Vinyl Record restored; Profile updated: Teddy uses a Kameroid 260 and takes Scrappy Snacks) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Opened Box Cassette) *Analyze Video Cassette. (09:00:00) *Confront Ziggy about his interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: Video Cassette analyzed; Profiles updated: Ziggy eats waffle pops and takes Scrappy Snacks, Robyn eats waffle pops) *Talk to Tallulah Shropshire about the victim badmouthing cheese. (Prerequisite: Ziggy interrogated; Profile updated: Tallulah uses a Kameroid 260) *Investigate Floating Shop. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Kameroid 260, Shopping Bag) *Examine Kameroid 260. (Result: Yellow Goo) *Analyze Yellow Goo. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a wooden bowtie) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Electroshock Gun) *Analyze Electroshock Gun. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Electroshock Gun; Attribute: The killer wears nail polish) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Is This Just Fantasy? (3/6). (No stars) Is This Just Fantasy? (3/6) *See what Amir wants. (Available after unlocking Is This Just Fantasy?) *Investigate Farmer's Market. (Prerequisite: Amir interrogated; Clue: Rupert's Notepad) *Examine Rupert's Notepad. (Result: Rupert's List) *Analyze Rupert's List. (09:00:00) *Ask Ziggy if he's seen Rupert. (Prerequisite: Rupert's List analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Record Store. (Prerequisite: Ziggy interrogated; Clue: Locked Cash Register) *Examine Locked Cash Register. (Result: Opened Cash Register) *Talk to Rupert. (Prerequisite: Opened Cash Register deciphered) *Investigate Blue Flamingo. (Available after unlocking Is This Just Fantasy?; Clue: Sports Bag) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Access Pass) *Analyze Access Pass. (06:00:00) *Question Marconi about his connection to the satellite. (Prerequisite: Access Pass analyzed; Reward: Blue Flamingo Glasses) *Confront Rozetta Pierre about hiring Marconi's security firm. (Prerequisite: Tony interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to Sophie Ellis-Bextor's song of the same name. *Two English singers, David Bowie and John Lennon, are mentioned during the case. *Kameroid is a parody of Polaroid. *Scrappy Snacks are a parody of the marijuana strain named after Scooby Snacks. *In the "Record Store" crime scene, a photo of Ian Devine can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:The Greens